Roses Not Required
by McAddicted
Summary: A one shot of what I wish would happen between MerDer, getting the pesky Rose out of the picture!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little one shot that I wrote in response to some urging to write an "angry sex" scenario, since we're all worried about what's going to happen with Rose. So here is my version of what I'd like to see happen, but I'm quite sure the show will be nothing like this! Thank goodness for fanfiction! LOL.**

Meredith walked back into the hospital, stripping off the disposable gown and gloves and tossing them aside. Time and place had stood still while they worked to save the ambulance attendant, and it was only after the rescue squad pulled her back out that she started to shake. She had to find Derek – nothing else mattered at that moment.

Hurrying to the surgical floor, she scanned the board, noting with dismay that he was in surgery. She slipped into the gallery, beside Cristina, hoping that Derek would look up and notice her sitting there. But he was intent on the procedure, and she sighed heavily. "Damn…"

"What's wrong with you? You look like crap," Cristina muttered, glancing over.

"I think I'm ready to tell Derek…" Her voice trailed off, as she realized that Derek was looking at one of the nurses in the OR, the same kind of look that he usually reserved for her.

"Tell Derek what?"

"That bitch!" Meredith swore, blood starting to pump furiously.

"Did I miss something?"

"Who is that nurse, over there..?"

"Ohhh, you mean the one getting the McDreamy look?"

"Yeah, that one."

"No idea." Cristina sat back, putting her feet up.

"Damnit." Meredith let her head drop into her hands, feeling sick and angry and hurt all at the same time. "I hate this. I could stand Sydney, that was nothing. It's the one after Sydney that's the problem…"

"So talk to him," Cristina said, nudging Meredith with her elbow. "Hey, he's looking up here."

Meredith's head snapped up, and she met his gaze steadily. She didn't smile, instead her eyes flicked away from him towards the nurse, and then back to him. Then she got up and walked out of the gallery. She'd be waiting for him when he was finished in there.

--

Derek walked out of the OR, pulling away the surgical mask and gloves. Looking up to see Meredith leaning against the sink, her arms crossed. The intern who had been assisting took one look at them, and turned the other direction, as if sensing the chill in the air. "Who is she, Derek?" Meredith demanded, as he started to wash his hands.

"Who? he asked, casually, avoiding looking at her.

"The one you were having eye sex with. I was out there, crawling around in an upside down ambulance, and you're flirting with her! Seriously?"

"You mean Rose? Meredith…it's not like that…you know, she's been in the OR for dozens of my operations, and I only discovered her name last week."

"Really, what else have discovered about her? Does she give good blow jobs?"

"Meredith, you have no right to be jealous," Derek said, taking his time, drying his hands. He walked closer to her, standing inches from her. "You made it clear you weren't ready for anything more than casual sex, and I told you I wanted more." His voice was defensive, and his eyes bored into her.

"So you couldn't wait to look for someone else then….." She couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her, she knew it was irrational, he was right, but still…

"NO! We're just friends."

"Friends with benefits?" She spit out the question, moving close, until she was inches away from him. "Like we were friends?" She gulped, and a little sob caught in her throat.

"Mer…" Derek whispered, putting his hands on her face, and leaning in to kiss her. "Don't be like this, I…"

Just then the door swung open, and Rose herself came in, looking at her watch. "Derek…what's taking you so long.. I thought you were meeting me…oh…" She stopped in mid-sentence, realizing he wasn't alone.

"Rose, this is…"

"I thought you were single," Rose said, her voice suddenly sharp.

"I am…"

"He's not…" Meredith said, "he's taken…so back off…"

Derek's eyes swung back to Meredith in shock. "You broke up with me."

"Can't I change my mind? You still wanted break up sex… "

"You didn't complain, as I recall…."

"Don't tempt me, maybe I should…."

"I wouldn't dream of tempting you with anything…"

The air suddenly hummed with the sexual tension between them, and Rose slowly backed out of the room, completely unnoticed and forgotten. Derek looked at Meredith, his eyes drawn to her mouth. Meredith let her tongue run along her bottom lip, seeing his eyes darken even further with desire. She braced her hands against the sink, leaning back as he leaned forward over her. For a second, his mouth hovered over hers, his breath hot on her skin, and she felt the sharp ache in her core, anticipating his kiss. His hand pulled at her ponytail, pulling her hair free, and he twisted his fingers in it, pulling her closer. His other hand toyed with the soft skin on her belly, along the top edge of her pants, and she moaned. He pulled her head back, and put his mouth to her throat, his teeth sinking in just enough to mark her skin.

Then he crashed his mouth over hers, thrusting his tongue against hers, claiming her roughly. His hands cupped her ass, grinding her against his cock. Then he let her go just as quickly, so that she sagged back against the sink, her knees weak. "Don't you understand, Meredith?" he asked, staring into her eyes, as he gripped her shoulders. "I don't want any other woman, I only want you – you're the only one who makes me feel this way. Like I'm burning up. Like I have some unquenchable thirst that only you can satisfy…"

"I don't want you to see any other women," Meredith whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What did you say?"

"I…said…I don't want to you to date anyone else…"

"What made you change your mind?" His voice was softer, as she peeked up at him through her lashes.

"I was crawling around in that ambulance, and I realized how foolish I was being about us. I can be with you, and not lose who I am. But nothing else matters without you – what if you were in some horrible accident, and died…and I never told you how much I love you? I couldn't bear it, Derek…I love you…"

"Ah, god…honey…I love you…forever.." He pulled her closer, and kissed her again, but this time with intense passion, fueled by the love he felt for her. "And what if something had happened to you today – that was a dangerous thing to do…"

"I didn't think, I just did it," she confessed, shaking again at the memory. This time she kissed him, pressing against him, urgent and needing. Her hands searched for his skin, pushing up the scrub top feverishly.

"We can't do this here…" he muttered, longing to do just that. "Someone could come in here again." But his hands strayed along her skin as well, his thoughts consumed with raw desire for her. Everything in his body screamed out to drive into her right then and there. "This is crazy, Meredith…"

"Just make love to me, Derek…please…" she panted, as her fingers plucked at the tie to his pants.

"Right here?"

"Why not?" Her tiny hand slipped inside the waistband, grasping him, squeezing him, until he was mindless with heat.

"Okay…okay…come this way…" Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her into the now empty OR. He pushed her against the wall, claiming her mouth again, wild and hot, their hands pulling clothing out of the way. He picked her up, and she wrapped herself around him, opening herself to his cock that plunged deep into her. They both caught their breath in satisfaction at the feel of it, as he drove into her harder. She dug her fingers into his hair, as she kissed him, needing each thrust, each stroke, desperately.

"God..god..yes…I need you…all of you…just like this…" she urged him on, squeezing and pulling him in. "Never stop…"

"Never…ever.. letting you go…" he growled, losing the little control he had, gasping for air, his body shaking. "Never doubt that…"


	2. Love'em Anyway

**I know - I meant this story to be just a one shot, but I've been thinking about a different way for the Derek/Rose thing to be resolved, since Shonda seems determined to make us fans suffer. I had to write something to make myself feel better - maybe some of you will like this too.  
**

**So what if fate had a way of bringing Derek and Meredith together again...?  
**

_You can chase a dream  
That seems so out of reach  
And you know it might not ever come your way  
Dream it anyway…_

"I'm suddenly free for dinner," Derek said, looking at Rose. His heart was tight in his chest, and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want to be alone. Didn't want to think about Meredith walking away from him, hurt and angry. But what did it matter, they were done…finished…over, so over…

Rose looked up at him, an eager smile on her lips. "I see…well, then so am I." If McDreamy was on the prowl, she thought, she was going to take full advantage of the situation. She jumped to her feet, and strolled over to him, putting her hand on his arm. "Are you all right? Is there something I can do for you?" Suggestive and intimate, she made sure to leave no room for doubt that she would be willing and ready for whatever he had in mind. Just to get his gorgeous body naked in bed, dear lord please….

For a moment, Derek stood motionless, feeling disgusted with himself, seeing the greedy look in her eyes. What was he doing? Jumping right into a situation with someone who was so opposite of Meredith…letting his cock direct him…was that all this was?

He sighed a little, and backed away. "Just dinner, Rose…" he said wearily.

"Sure, absolutely, whatever…" she said rapidly, backing away as well. Oopsy…too much too soon…need to give him time to come to her…her calculating mind whirred with the possibilities. "Will you pick me up, or shall we meet somewhere?"

"I'll meet you at…" Derek paused, unsure of where to go. He almost said Joe's, but that would be insanity at it's finest. Thinking of how it had gone with Meredith when she found him there with Lexie….well, it had led to some good sex, but even so, he wasn't prepared for a scene. "Look, let's just leave from here. I'm done in an hour…"

"Me too..sure, I'll be waiting in the lobby."

"Sure, see you then." And Derek escaped, berating himself already. Mistake, this was bound to be a mistake…

So deep in his thoughts, he didn't see Mark until he felt his friend's hand on his arm. "Hey, Derek, what's wrong, buddy? You look terrible." He pushed the elevator call button, waiting for an answer.

Derek rubbed his hand over his face. "Meredith and I seem to have broken up…again…"

"I see, but you were just showing me the big house plans..."

"She isn't ready for a house, or a relationship, or me, obviously," Derek replied morosely. "I should have known it was too fast, I pushed her too far. And she knows about Rose…"

"Aha…that's the real reason then. She's jealous, Derek. That's a good sign – it means she still cares."

"And you know this, how? You're not exactly the one I'd go to for advice on my love life," Derek commented dryly, as they stepped into the elevator. "Meredith is complicated, you don't know how she feels…"

"I suppose you told her about Rose, out of some misguided feeling of obligation."

"No, someone else obviously saw…shit…" Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This morning, Rose mentioned it, said how we should just be friends. Someone must have overheard. I'm sure they couldn't wait to run to Meredith with the news."

"So…you need to learn how to be more discreet, my friend. Where are you meeting Rose?"

"In the lobby, in an hour…"

"Derek, Derek, Derek….that's the worst thing you can do. What if Meredith sees you? Or one of her friends?"

"You're right. I didn't think – and now I wish I had taken back the invitation." Derek gave Mark a tired look. "Maybe I should cancel. Talk to Mer…"

"No, let me handle this. I'll run interference for you – meet with Rose, and explain the situation. I'll call and make a reservation at this little Italian restaurant I found, and you can meet her there."

"Thanks, Mark. But…"

"One date, Derek…you need to expand your horizons."

* * *

_This world's gone crazy and it's hard to believe  
That tomorrow will be better than today  
Believe it anyway…_

An hour later, and Derek was in the elevator again, leaning against the back wall, eyes on his cell phone. His heart still felt tight and heavy, his thoughts chaotic, the text on the small screen almost meaningless. The door whooshed open, and he didn't bother to lift his eyes, until the familiar waft of lavender scent assaulted his senses. "Meredith…" he said in surprise.

"Crap…I hate elevators…" she muttered, ready to back out, a startled look of pain in her eyes.

"Wait…" He caught her hand and pulled her inside. "Please don't leave…let me explain…"

"Explain what?" she hissed. "Kissing Rose? Seriously, Derek, I think I get that part."

The doors closed, trapping them together. She crossed her arms, giving him a glare of annoyance. He moved closer, and she backed away, refusing to give in, even though she longed to have him take her into his arms and wipe away all the doubt and uncertainty. "Mer, honey…"

"Don't call me that," she warned him. "I laid my heart out for you, I told you I didn't want you to see anyone but me…and that it was scary and not to rush me…" She took a deep breath. "How could you kiss her, Derek?"

"I admit – it was a mistake," he said softly. "But it was just one kiss…not like we had sex…"

"Oh, well I'm sure that's gonna be next…" Her eyes swept over him, noting that he had changed into his cobalt blue shirt, the one that brought out the intense blue of his eyes, and that his hair was damp and curling along the collar of his jacket. And the scent of his aftershave tantalized her, reminding her sharply of all the mornings they had spent together, when he would catch her hands and kiss her before they left for work, the scent of him lingering on her like a warm reminder. "You're seeing her tonight, aren't you?" she asked accusingly.

Before Derek could answer, the elevator gave an unexpected jerk, and stopped dead. "What the hell…" He looked at the display, punching the emergency button, but nothing happened.

"This is just great," Meredith said, sinking to the floor, and resting her head on her knees. "We're stuck."

Derek dropped down beside her. Stuck in more ways than one, he thought. He pulled his phone out again, and tried to call for help, but something was wrong. There was no service, and he flipped the phone shut. "Looks like you ARE stuck with me."

"What about your date?" she asked harshly, not lifting her head.

"I'd rather be with you."

"Stop it, Derek. Stop being all McDreamy and sweet…just…stop…" Her voice broke, and she sobbed. "Damn it, anyway, why does this happen to us? Why is this so difficult? We can't even break up properly…"

_Y__ou can love someone with all your heart  
For all the right reasons  
And in a moment, they can choose to walk away  
Love 'em anyway…_

Derek sighed and slipped his arm around her shaking shoulders. She didn't resist, just fell against his chest, sobbing quietly. "Meredith…" he breathed softly, stroking her hair. "I meant what I said, I want to grow old with you, having babies and fights, and whatever else comes along. I understand you're scared – but I'm scared too, honey. My marriage with Addison wasn't exactly a stellar example of wedded bliss, but I'm willing to try again. You are the one I want to try with – only you…"

Meredith raised her face, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You're scared too?" she asked softly, her bottom lip trembling. "I thought surgeons were above that…"

"In the OR yes, where it's all cut and dried, but being in love is scary and messy, and I think we should face it together…" He brushed his lips over hers, unable to resist the soft temptation of her mouth. A pure rush of emotion poured through him, and he pulled her a little closer, their mouths opening, tongues searching, their breath catching. Her hands slipped up to wind in his hair, responding eagerly to every nuance of his kiss. Somehow his hands found their way under her shirt, caressing the familiar curves and hollows of her tiny body, until she quivered against him.

"Is this break up sex again?" she whispered, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, running her hands over his strong chest.

"No…it's better, honey…it's making love with the woman I adore…" he replied, pulling her shirt over her head. "Much much better…" He pulled her into his lap, running his hands over her back, undoing the clasp on her bra and helping her take it off. They both shook as her breasts rubbed against his chest, her nipples hard and aching. With a soft sigh of acceptance, she kissed him again, winding herself around him.

"It is better…" she agreed, feeling the heat surging between them, the need and the love all combining into the moment. "Just love me, Derek…please…"

"Always…"

Sudden urgency took over, and they shifted positions, as she wiggled out of her scrub pants, the ache to have him inside of her, filling her, the only thing that mattered. Derek freed his cock, pulling her down into his lap again, their mouths colliding, as she sank down onto him. "Perfect…god you feel so perfect…" he groaned, as they rocked together. "Never doubt this, Meredith…this is where we belong…" His voice was ragged, choked with emotion, and she looked at him, seeing the hint of tears glittering in his expressive eyes.

"Yes…sweetheart…oh yes…" she murmured, squeezing around him. She kissed the corner of his eye, tasting the salty tang of his tears, wiping it away gently. "I love you…"

Derek buried his face against her hair, as he thrust up into her. "I love you…" Raw desire and need filled them both, as they moved faster. He gripped her hips, driving deeper into her, possessing her, taking her soul and body as they reached for their release.

"God..oh god…Derek…" she sighed, as they caught their breath. "This is crazy…what if someone found us…" She giggled softly, content in the strength of his embrace.

"I don't know, honey…we better get dressed…" They pulled themselves up, dressing, kissing softly, reluctant to stop touching each other. Then the elevator lurched again, and the emergency bell buzzed, as it came to life again. The doors slid open at the next floor, and they were met by the electricians and elevator repairmen.

"You guys okay? It was the freakiest thing – couldn't find anything wrong with it, and it just suddenly came back on line…" one of them said, scratching his head in confusion.

Derek and Meredith exchanged a look, bursting into laughter. "It's okay, we didn't mind being stuck…" she said softly, taking his hand as they walked away. "I think we've made peace with that."

* * *

Mark walked up to the woman waiting in the hospital lobby, smiling as she turned in the chair in surprise. "Oh…Dr. Sloan…I was expecting somebody else…" Rose peered around him, expecting Derek to materialize as well. She turned back to Mark, her eyes sliding over his body, noting the muscular chest and trim hips, the casual sexy attitude he exuded.

"I know, I'm here as a stand in, so to speak," he said, giving her his best sensual smile, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "I have a feeling Derek may be unable to meet you tonight. Now, I have this little Italian restaurant in mind, we can have a bottle of wine, you can get to know me…I'm really a nice guy too…"

"But…"

Mark guided her smoothly out the door. "Trust me…."

**Song lyrics from 'Anyway' by Martina McBride. It's a great song - it made me think of this situation as soon as I heard it!**


End file.
